The present invention relates generally to video displays, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for enhancing viewable video content from a luminous display generator to provide depth of field and three-dimensional effect.
Optical systems that produce three-dimensional video content and systems that project images into free space are known and available in various industries. However, many processes and specialized equipment are typically utilized to produce such effects. In one such three-dimensional system, multiple camera productions and editing are utilized to achieve three-dimensional video content. To view this commercial format, a special eyeglass is typically required. Because of the complicated production and editing process, the three-dimensional video content is typically not available in real time. Other three-dimensional systems typically utilize laser technologies that are complex, expensive to fabricate, and not practical for most consumers.
Systems to project three-dimensional images that appear to float in free space with images that are viewable in a single direction are also known. Such systems capable of projecting thee-dimensional images typically utilize a series of optical lenses, video graphic peripherals, and software to create these three-dimensional viewing environments.
Producing viewable optical images in free space of an object with apparatus including parabolic or spherical mirrors is also known in the prior art. However, the object typically must be precisely located with respect to the focal point of mirror, and the object and image produced must be stationary with respect to the apparatus.
As can be seen, an apparatus that can produce a depth of field and a three-dimensional effect without utilizing complicated equipment and processes is highly desirable. It is also desirable that the generated video content can be viewed without complicated equipment.
Preferred embodiments of the invention provide an apparatus capable of producing a depth of field and a three-dimensional effect utilizing a single Fresnel lens, while requiring no additional equipment for viewing.
A first aspect of the invention is directed to an apparatus to produce a substantially three-dimensional effect on viewable video content. The apparatus includes a luminous display generator having a display surface, configured to provide a viewable video content on the display surface; and a Fresnel lens having an inner surface and an outer surface, the Fresnel lens positioned at a lens application distance from the display surface of the luminous display generator, wherein the Fresnel lens is dimensioned and positioned at the lens application distance solely sufficient to provide a substantially three-dimensional effect on the viewable video content provided on the display surface of the luminous display generator.
A second aspect of the invention is directed to a method to implement a visual display system to provide a substantially three-dimensional effect on viewable video content. The method includes generating a viewable video content on a display surface of a luminous display generator, and positioning a Fresnel lens having an outer surface and an inner surface, with a lens application distance between the inner surface of the Fresnel lens and the display surface solely sufficient to provide a substantially three-dimensional effect on the viewable video content.
A third aspect of the invention is directed to a method to implement a visual display system to provide a substantially three-dimensional effect on viewable video content. The method includes generating a two dimensional viewable video content on a display surface of a luminous display generator; positioning a Fresnel lens having an outer surface and an inner surface, with a lens application distance between the inner surface of the Fresnel lens and the display surface, wherein the lens application distance between the inner surface of the Fresnel lens and the display surface of the luminous display generator is related to a physical dimension of the display surface; and said Fresnel lens and said lens application distance alone provide a substantially three-dimensional effect on the viewable video content. Fresnel lens and the display surface of the luminous display generator is related to a physical dimension of the display surface; and magnifying the two-dimensional viewable video content with the Fresnel lens to provide an enhanced viewable video content.
Various other aspects, alternative embodiments, and alternative features of the invention are described in further detail below.
The foregoing, together with other aspects of this invention, will become more apparent when referring to the following specification, claims, and accompanying drawings.